


Can I Kiss You Please?

by metroelephant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metroelephant/pseuds/metroelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles realizes what's holding Derek back may have nothing to do with him and everything to do with his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to withyourteeth for betaing.

Just when Stiles had thought that he was finally, _finally_ going to get what he wanted, things started going south again.

“I just-” Derek was looking him like a lost puppy (no dog joke intended). “I can’t. You’re too young.”

“I thought you knew? I’m over 18.” Stiles was confused. He had thought that they were actually on the same page for once. The law was on their side, there was nothing menacing currently threatening Beacon Hills, his dad was more than okay with their friendship by now, so he figured it wouldn’t take too long to convince him this was the right thing for them. He just wasn’t getting what the problem was.

“Yeah, but there’s still a significant age gap, and I wouldn’t want to manipulate you or break your trust by taking advantage of you. You’re young, and inexperienced, and I don’t want you to think I’m using you for anything-” And just like that Stiles understood.

“You’re nothing like her!” he interrupted mid-rant. Derek was a man of few words, but, man, when he got going it was hard to stop. But he did. Stop that is. “You’re not her. I trust you, and I have for years now. I trusted you before this,” he gestured between the two of them, “had even started brewing. I want this, and I think you do, too. If you’ll let yourself have it.”

“Stiles…”

“We can take it as slow as you need. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

Derek let out a small breath of laughter and rested his forehead upon Stiles’. “I think I’m supposed to be saying that to you.”

“Well, we can say it to each other then.” Stiles reached a hand around Derek’s neck. “We won’t do anything in this relationship unless both of us are 100% okay with it. Deal?”

A small smile graced Derek’s face.“Deal.”

“Okay, now that we understand each other, can I _please_ kiss you now?” Stiles was grinning despite the mock impatience in his voice. Rather than reply, Derek closed the small gap between them and pressed their mouths together.


End file.
